¡¡Sorpresa!
by Junjou.Moe
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de los Italianos, y todo el mundo se dispone a prepararles una fiesta llena de sorpresas. Cap 4 up! *Especial amantes USAxUK*
1. ¡Sorpresa!

Aclaración: Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya-sama (bien que si fueran míos que haría con ellos [risa al más puro estilo de Rusia])

Lovino = Italia del Sur – Romano

Feliciano = Italia del Norte – Veneciano

Antonio = España

Alemania = Ludwig

Japón = Kiku

UK = Arthur

USA = Alfred

Y así sigue corriendo la lista, no creo que sea necesario escribirlos todos…

Negrita = diálogo

( … ) = pensamiento

N de A = nota de la autora

**-Bueno, ya es hora** - se decía a si mismo el moreno mientras que en sus brazos llevaba los presentes que más tarde entregaría.

**-¡Escóndanse ahí vienen!** - Gritaba un emocionado chico mientras que se comía una hamburguesa.

Todos dentro de la habitación, ésta se encontraba oscura, no había un solo ruido en lo que se sentía el crujir de la puerta principal dejando así pasar a un par de chicos.

**-Nii-chan, todo está oscuro, prende la luz tengo miedo** - diciendo esto mientras se colgaba del brazo del mayor

Era Marzo 17, el tan esperado día de su cumpleaños.

~Flash Back~

Hace dos semanas atrás dentro de un gran salón se encontraban casi todos los países discutiendo acerca de uno de los temas más importantes que pudiesen tratar.

**-Yo puedo hacer el pastel,** **después de todo soy muy bueno con las manos - **decía sugerente y con un tono de picardía el francés.

**-Si Ita-chan se entera de que tú hiciste su pastel de seguro que no querrá comerlo** - sentenciaba un alegre castaño mientras que jugaba con un tomate entre sus manos.

**-Yo digo que Ita-chan tan sólo de tener un pastel estaría muy feliz, es tan lindo~** - pronunciaba una chica con estrellitas en sus ojos al imaginar a los gemelos emocionados compartiendo su amor fraternal.

**-Definan bien, que yo no sé a quien se refieren aru~** -reclamaba el chino por no entender de que hablaban

**-Yo tampoco entiendo -** decía el ruso con su tierno tono de voz mejor -**será que eliminemos a uno para así ya no confundirnos - **esto con un tono de voz intimidante, aunque apenas perceptible, a excepción del chino que se encontraba a su lado, ahora con su rostro embargado de miedo.

**-Bueno, el señor España debe estar refiriéndose a Romano, y la señorita Hungría debe estar hablando de Veneciano** - explicaba un tierno chico en lo que jugaba con un pequeño cachorro

**-¿Y desde cuándo?** -Exclamaba el pianista

**-¿Desde cuándo que cosa Austria?**

**-¿Cómo que qué cosa? no te hagas el tonto España, desde cuando que le dices Ita-chan a esa cosa** - diciendo esto mientras señalaba a Antonio

**-Él no es una cosa, él puede ser muy lindo cuando se lo propone**

**-¿Y acaso se lo ha propuesto alguna vez? -**Contestaba la chica nada satisfecha ante tal inútil respuesta

**-Ya basta, mejor no nos salgamos del tema** - señalaba el inglés mientras intentaba poner algo de orden - **Aunque todos sabemos que Francia es un pervertido y que Romano le tiene miedo, es el mejor en cuanto a lo que dulces se refiere, - **_claro que después de mi por supuesto_** - así que no queda de otra**

**-¿Quién se hará cargo de la decoración aru~?**

**-De eso puedo encargarme yo, pero necesitaré ayuda, Su, hagámoslo juntos, ¿si?** - Indicaba Finlandia observando como el rubor se expandía por el rostro de su "esposo" cuando éste observaba a Francia que le explicaba con gestos en como iba el doble sentido de esas tan dulces e inocentes palabras dadas por su "esposa", mientras que asentía. - **Polonia y Lituania también nos podrían ayudar ¿ne?, si no les molesta**

**-Nosotros también queremos ayudar** -Indicaba una pequeña niña levantándose de su lugar y alzando a la vez la mano de su "hermano"

**-Está bien Liechtenstein, siempre y cuando Suiza también acepte**

**-Que va, ¿qué haremos?**

**-Oni-chan y si hacemos esos dibujos tan lindos que tu…** - antes de pronunciar la última palabra la voz de la pequeña fue omitida por la mano de su hermano que agachaba la mirada para ocultar el rubor, nadie podía enterarse especialmente Austria de lo dulce que podía llegar a ser.

**-Bien, en eso queda, ¿quién los distraerá?** - Interrogaba el chico de las grandes cejas

**-¡Yo lo haré!, después de todo soy un Héroe, los llevaré a Disneyland, de seguro que Feliciano arrastra a Romano por ir allá, siempre y cuando sus amiguitos** - señalando al alemán y al japonés **se mantengan al margen y lo eviten cuanto puedan.**

**-No te preocupes USA-san, nosotros no haremos nada, ¿cierto Ludwig-san?** - Más como una orden que una petición indicaba sus palabras el de cabello negro

**-Claro Kiku, si tú lo dices** **- **_siento que es mejor no llevarle la contraria, a veces Japón puede dar mucho miedo_

**-Bueno manos a la obra, los demás encárguense de los víveres y de todo lo que haga falta**

~Fin Flash Back~

**-Suéltame Veneciano, que si no lo haces no puedo encender la luz**

Una vez suelto del agarre de su hermano, y al momento de encender la luz se escuchó un gran - **¡¡SORPRESA!!**

**-Uwa~ -** gritó Romano en cuanto vió a toda la gente salir de sus escondites

**-¡Nii-chan!, mira mira, todos están aquí**

**-¿T…to…todos? -** La voz de Lovino temblaba, temía que ese todos significara TODOS, dio vuelta la sala con sus ojos esperando no encontrarse con esa mirada azulada - **¡¡¡Fr…Francia!!!, ¡España idiota protégeme!**

Todos los presentes se quedaron observando como el una vez tan altanero Lovino se escondía entre los brazos de España que no había tardado un minuto en responder al llamado de su lindo Ita-chan

**-Así que a esto se refería Antonio al decir que era lindo** - susurraba más para ella misma que para alguien más la doncella Hungría, que ante tal escena no desaprovecho nada sacando de entre sus ropas una cámara que guardaría tan preciosos momentos que luego podría ver para gritar y ruborizarse con todas sus fuerzas como más de algunas muchas veces lo habría hecho con su colección de fotos, doujinshis y mangas de temática Yaoi (n. de A.: Hungría me encantaría poder ser tu y tener tales fotografías …kyaaa!)

**-¡¡Alemania, Alemania!! Yo pensé que te habías olvidado** - haciendo un pequeño gesto infantil acompañando sus palabras (n. de A.: Ita-chan eres adorable)

**-Para nada Italia-kun, todos estuvimos preparando esto hace mucho tiempo, especialmente Ludwig-san**

**-Alemania, ¿es eso cierto?... gracias** - abrazando a Alemania dicho sea de paso

**-No tienes por qué, agradece también a los demás, todos ayudaron mucho en esto.**

**-Nii-chan, mira que lindo está todo.**

**-Ita-chan no molestes a Romano, no ves que está muy bien entre los brazos de España** - pronunciaba la joven doncella de una manera algo divertida, por lo que todo el grupo se lleno de risas, esto hasta escuchar un fuerte sonido

**-¡¡España idiota, por tu culpa todos se ríen de mi!!** - Alterado y sonrojado a más no poder sosteniendo la mano en alto luego de darle una bofetada a España, Romano intentaba ocultar su vergüenza entre su "enojo", que más bien no era otra cosa que más vergüenza, si bien el quería mucho a Antonio, no podía dejar que los demás, y menos que el mismo español se diera cuenta que dependía completamente de él.

**-Vamos, vamos Ita-chan~, que todos quieren saludarte, deja ya ese enojo… -** pronunciaba el francés muy cerca del oído del pobre Lovino, mientras que el brazo del rubio rodeaba la delgada cintura del italiano, el cual sólo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle completamente antes de caer desvanecido al piso - **que conste que yo no hice nada**

**-¡Ita-chan!, vaya que eres tonto Francia, sabes como se pone Lovino con sólo verte** - agachándose recogió el cuerpo de Romano que se hallaba en el piso, pasando los brazos de éste por su cuello lo levantó cual princesa (n. de A: que lindura!!!) - **no se preocupen, esto pasa frecuentemente, lo llevaré a su habitación a que descanse un poco, en un rato bajaremos, disfruten de la fiesta**

Una vez subido el primer escalón la preocupación de los presentes se calmó gracias a las palabras de España, el cual mostraba en su rostro que esa era una situación habitual.

Sacando más fotografías aprovechando el momento, una increíble idea pasó por la mente de Hungría - **España, quieres que te ayude, o prefieres que te deje sólo con él** - ya a mitad de la escalera España subió rápidamente los últimos escalones, haciendo más que obvia su respuesta a Hungría, la cual sonrió de lado al ver que sus suposiciones hacia España e Italia eran ciertas - **jujuju, ahora sólo debo buscar la manera de juntarlos, pero por ahora será mejor que suba, ésto no me lo quiero perder**

**-Nee-chan ¿qué dices? No te entiendo**

**-No importa Ita-chan, sólo hablaba sola**

Éste es mi primer fanfic publicado en toda mi vida, se acepta de todo, tomatazos especialmente para preparar salsa para la ¡¡Paastaaa!!, no en serio, dejen Reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones y díganme si quieren continuación, o que me mate y termine de una vez mi vida como escritora.


	2. ¡Cállate!

Gracias **KuroNeko612**, en serio, sólo por ti continuaré con ésta absurda historia.

Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece, es creación de Hidekazu Himaruya – sama.

Capítulo II

Una vez aclarada la situación con Veneciano, Hungría con gran agilidad se dispuso a subir las escaleras sin que nadie lo notara

**- **_Será mejor que me apresure, no me gustaría perderme algo interesante_

Una vez dentro de la habitación del mayor de los gemelos, España se dispuso a recostar a Lovino sobre la cama, para así dejarlo reposar un momento **- Ojala pudieras verte así siempre - **casi en un susurro continuado por un suspiro por parte de Antonio

**-¿Cómo así? -** Preguntaba un ya despierto Lovino que trataba de incorporarse al monólogo empezado por España **- acaso tienes algún problema con mi yo de siempre**

**-No,nobuenoloquesucedeesquebuenoyo… -** las palabras de España salían una tras otra sin dar una explicación alguna por lo que empezaba a irritar a su "compañero de cama"

**-Ya basta, eres un idiota, ni siquiera hablando puedes hacerlo bien -** ya muy enfadado mencionaba Romano, la manera en la que España se comportaba con él sin duda sacaría de quicio a cualquiera

**-Lo que yo quería decir -** una vez ya más calmado Antonio se dispuso a hablar **- es que cuando estás dormido es mucho más fácil observarte, eres muy lindo cuando estás calmado**

**¿cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso?, yo siempre estoy calmado, sólo que tu agotas mi paciencia… -** demorándose un poco en contestar ya no sabiendo que más decir, con un gran rubor cubriendo su rostro, casi compitiendo con esa fruta que tanto le gustaba ** - además no tienes derecho a mirarme de esa manera, suficiente tengo cuidándome del pervertido de Francia…**

**-¿Cuidándote?, soy yo quien te cuida de Francia por si no te has dado cuenta, cada vez que te he "salvado" mientras tu gritas para que te proteja -** dicho esto con un tono de voz más serio y autoritario, mostrando por primera vez ese grado de madurez frente al italiano **- y por cierto no quiero que me compares con él, yo no soy ningún pervertido.**

**-España yo, bueno, podrías calmarte un poco.**

**-No, no puedo -** diciendo esto Antonio no aguantó más al ver a Italia con esa expresión de confusión en su rostro, por lo que con cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba más y más hacia Romano quedando así ambos muy juntos **- siempre soy yo el que tiene que calmarse y callarse para que tu ego no quede mal, siempre soy yo el que debe estar observándote y cuidándote, esperando que aunque sea una vez me des las gracias en lugar de un desprecio, pero creo que esperar ya no es algo que pueda hacer, mi paciencia se acabó -** enunciando lo último España se levantó de la cama y dando media vuelta dejando ahora sólo su espalda a un muy dolido Romano se dispuso a caminar para así salir de la habitación del Italiano.

_-No, yo no quiero que esto pase, ¿pero qué hago?, no puedo _**- no puedo permitirlo no quiero -** las palabras de Lovino llenaron el vacío y el silencio de la habitación **- ¡No!, ¡no quiero! ¡¡No quiero!! -** Ya alterado por comprender la situación, sabiendo que perdería a su protector, Lovino salió de la cama para alcanzar al español que se había dado vuelta sorprendido por las palabras que decía Italia del Sur, más su asombro fue mayor al sentir que un par de labios se posaban contra los suyos, presionando con fuerza, no queriendo separarse, hasta que de pronto la fuerza se desvaneció dejándolo perplejo, sin reaccionar ante tal demanda del menor **- Gracias -** con la cabeza agachada y casi en un susurro Italia mencionó la tan esperada palabra para el español, permitiendo que saliera de ésta forma de su asombro, haciendo que así la mano de España tomara la barbilla del italiano para levantar su cabeza, obligando a Lovino a cruzar la mirada con él, al mismo tiempo que quedaba embelezado ante tal mirada por parte del joven italiano, una llena de confusión, aunque aún mostrando ese toque de altanería que hacía que a momentos tratara de desviarla, para así no hacer notar el tono carmesí que ahora cubría todo su rostro.

En el pasillo del segundo piso, desde un pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta semiabierta, la imagen de los chicos juntos el uno con el otro, fundiendo sus miradas era observada por una chica que no daba más de la emoción, a punto de gritar, sin perderse ningún detalle ante esa situación, si bien muchas veces había observado situaciones similares en el hogar del señor Austria, como cuando Francia se infiltraba para hacer de las suyas con el dueño de casa, más tanto nunca había apreciado una escena como esa, llena de la ternura y amor que emanaban ambos cuerpos, volviendo el ambiente algo embriagante, tal cual lo había visto en uno de sus tantos mangas.

_-Creo que es mejor que me retire, esto está demasiado tenso, no quiero ni pensar lo que sucederá si los llego a interrumpir jiji o si me llegan a ver…_** -** mientras se retiraba de la habitación un emocionado Veneciano buscaba por toda la casa a un desaparecido Romano

**-¡Nii-chan!, ¡¡Nii-chan~!! ¿Dónde estás?, vamos a jugar** - en esto Italia se topa con Hungría la cual bajaba la escalera con gran parsimonia, al tiempo que una sonrisa algo cómplice se depositaba en sus labios - **Nee-chan, ¿has visto a Romano?** - Al observar al interrogante Ita-chan frente a ella, no supo responder ante la pregunta de éste, por lo que sólo atinó a responder con otra pregunta.

**-Ita-chan, ¿para qué lo buscas? -** Tratando de que Italia se olvidara de lo que había preguntado

**-Bueno, es que estamos jugando a las escondidas, y a Romano le gusta mucho jugar…**

_-Vaya que si le gusta jugar -_ pensaba la perversa mente de Hungría

**-…así que lo estaba buscando… ¡Nee-chan!, ¿me estás escuchando?**

**-Este… Ita-chan, ¿que te parece si vamos a jugar?, no creo que a Romano lo encuentres pronto, creo que todavía sigue dormido en su habitación, es mejor que vayamos a jugar con los demás… por cierto, ¿dónde están?**

**-Nee-chan, es que ya están todos escondidos, y a mi me toca buscar a Romano para que el cuente…**

**-¿Y qué te parece si yo cuento?, ¿está bien eso? **

Ya llegado a un acuerdo entre Italia y Hungría, en los demás cuartos todos se encontraban en absoluto silencio para evitar que los encontraran, todos a excepción de Alfred y Arthur.

**-¿Por qué tenías que seguirme?, sal de aquí, nos van a encontrar y yo no quiero perder, menos por tu culpa, y ya deja de comer hamburguesas aquí dentro, cuidado con la bebida, me ensucias… ¡¡mira lo que hiciste!! - **Señalando Arthur su chaleco húmedo por la gaseosa de cola que le habían tirado encima.

**-Discúlpate por haber tirado mi bebida, este es mí escondite, y yo puedo hacer aquí lo que se me de la gana, además que a quién más que a ti se le ocurre esconderse en un armario, es demasiado pequeño para los dos**

**-Para que te enteres seguir a alguien y luego entrar primero al lugar que ésta persona abre no significa que el escondite sea tuyo -** Algo molesto ya Arthur empieza a retirarse su chaleco mientras en el intento de hacerlo en un espacio tan reducido no logra otra cosa que golpear a Alfred mientras lo hace. Una vez ya fuera el chaleco, Alfred nota como la camisa del inglés se encuentra empapada y fría debido al roce producido entre ellos, por lo que un leve sonrojo se elevo por sus mejillas debido a lo apegada que se encontraba la prenda sobre el pecho del mayor **- Ya sal de aquí que si tu no sales yo tampoco puedo, y necesito ir a cambiarme - **en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la fantasía de Alfred por quedarse un momento más ahí con su más querida persona se desvaneció, por lo que por una vez hizo la excepción y acató las ordenes del inglés viendo como éste tiritaba por el frío que sentía

**-Está bien - **_Como me gustaría que temblaras así por mí_

**-Lovino… - **las palabras buscaban forma de dispersarse por la habitación, pero no hubo manera, el silencio se apoderaba de todo el lugar, las respiraciones apenas audibles se fundían la una con la otra iniciando una bella melodía al ritmo de sus corazones sincronizados en aquel momento

**-Mejor calla -** mencionando éstas palabras en un tono un tanto autoritario pero dulce, Lovino tomó la iniciativa, ligeramente entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano del mayor, girando sobre si mismo, invitando a que lo siguiera.

**-Tu siempre tan dominante ¿no? -** Con un tono de risa en su voz, aunque condimentando éstas palabras con un leve toque de lujuria, Antonio buscaba provocar esa parte tímida del italiano, que sencillamente era adorable.

Con aquel tono carmesí cubriéndole hasta las orejas, el italiano sólo se dio vuelta -**Te dije que mejor te callaras** - algo ya más enfadado y apenado, besó al español porque en serio que sus palabras y comentarios podían hacerlo salir de quicio, más cuando se encontraban en una situación como aquella.

El beso por parte del italiano, tal vez en un comienzo había sido una buena medida para mantener callado al español, aunque sólo por un rato, esto hasta que el de ojos verdes empezó un puchero en señal de que algo le molestaba

**-Pero… ¿qué te sucede?** - Un poco sacado de onda por el gimoteo del ojiverde preguntaba Lovino

**-Es que sólo tu me puedes besar y yo también quiero besarte, no es justo que sólo tu puedas** - en esto una pausa lo interrumpió de repente tras el golpe que Lovino le había dado dirigiéndole al mismo una mirada algo psicópata bueno, - **es que yo bueno, quiero decir que… ¿puedo besarte?**

Fin del segundo capítulo!!! Es más corto de lo que esperé, aunque ya comencé con el siguiente… si quieren que lo suba, dejen sus reviews, den sus opiniones… Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer las estupideces de ésta mente corrompida.


	3. ¡Detente!

Gracias a todas las personitas que dejaron Reviews, y también a las personitas que no lo hicieron, pero que se han dado el tiempo de leer éstas falacias…

Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece, es creación de Hidekazu Himaruya – sama (bien si fuesen míos la historia sería más "explícita" cof*ya-o-i cof*)

* * *

Capítulo III

**-¿Puedo besarte?, quiero besarte -** en un tono que sonaba como un ruego, aunque a la vez algo juguetón, acompañado de la más tierna carita de cachorro abandonado.

**-¡¡¿Pero que demonios dices?!! ¡¡Claro que no puedes!! ¡¡no quiero que lo hagas!! -** De un momento a otro Lovino silenció sus palabras al observar la cara angustiada del español

**-¿Es que acaso no te gusta? -** Ya hablaba en un tono que haría sentir culpa a cualquiera -** ¿no te gusto? ¿Acaso no me quieres? -** Haciendo reaccionar con ésta última pregunta al italiano

**-Claro que te quiero -** si había una cosa que a él no le gustaba era hacer sentir mal a Antonio, después de todo, él había sido quien siempre le había protegido **- está bien -** ya resignado, sabía que no se podía negar.

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Adelante**

**-¿En serio que si puedo?**

**-Ya, vamos, ya dije que si, apresúrate -** los nervios habían acabado con su paciencia, si bien aquel día había besado ya a Antonio, ahora sería Antonio quien lo besaría a él, por lo que ya cerrando los ojos dio el visto bueno a lo que vendría después, nunca había sido besado por alguien, por lo que aquella situación lo ponía en extremo ansioso, más siendo con aquella persona.

Ahí lo tenía todo para él, con los ojos cerrados, no había para España una visión más hermosa que aquella **- (bueno, aquí voy, prepárate cuerpo, compórtate) - **ya diciéndose éstas palabras a si mismo más para convencerse de lo que ocurría, que para darse animo.

Antonio se dispuso a pasar una mano por la cintura de Lovino para así acercarlo más a su cuerpo sintiendo de esa manera más el calor de su amado, mientras que con la otra delicadamente tomaba la mejilla del italiano para así alzar ese tan apetecible rostro logrando con esto hacer más fácil la unión que concretaba España.

Era un beso dulce, muy suave y cálido al comienzo, las manos de Lovino rodearon el cuello de Antonio, reteniéndolo ahí, en ese instante, sólo para él, para que estuvieran juntos.

Al percibir el tacto de las manos jugueteando con su cabello, el español sostuvo con ambos brazos a Romano para así levantarlo y encaminarlo hacia la mullida cama que hace ya mucho tiempo los esperaba a ambos. Sentó a Romano en el borde de aquel inmueble mientras que el se sostenía por sus rodillas en el piso alfombrado que poseía un hermoso color vino. Aquel beso parecía infinito, querían que fuese infinito, pero pronto tuvieron que parar por la falta de aire.

**-Tienes un sabor muy dulce -** señalaba Antonio para apenar un poco a Romano que hacía ya un rato que se había olvidado de sus inhibiciones

**-¡¡¿Pero que cosas dices tu estú…** **-** antes de terminar de pronunciar esas palabras un hábil Antonio le había besado una vez más **- ¡¡pero que haces idiota!!, sólo era un beso, no más que eso ¡hey!, para, no me mires así - **sin escuchar las súplicas disfrazadas de ordenes por parte del italiano, España lo besó una vez más, en ésta ocasión inclinándose sobre el cuerpo del menor, dejándolo a medias recostado sobre la cama **- p-para~ det…tente… aaaaah~ - **, la voz de Romano se volvía lasciva ante las caricias que le entregaba el mayor, posando una sobre una de las orejas del italiano, masajeándola, mientras que la otra era introducida por debajo de la camisa de éste, la cual ya se encontraba algo abierta, mostrando el bien formado pecho de Lovino.

**-¿En serio quieres que pare? -** Dejando ya libre la boca del italiano para que éste pudiera contestar, aunque luego de aquella pregunta no escucho otro sonido más que los leves gemidos que propinaba el menor, ya que una vez dejada libre aquella suculenta cavidad, se había dirigido hacia el cuello de éste, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, haciendo a la vez sus caricias algo más lentas, disfrutando cada roce con aquella piel color canela **- al parecer tu cuerpo quiere que siga, dime tu, ¿qué deseas?**

Ya dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría y de la situación que en ese momento vivía, Lovino una vez más, dejando que Antonio se satisficiera introduciendo su lengua dentro de su húmeda cavidad, empezó a desesperarse, al mismo tiempo dando pequeños golpes a la espalda de su pareja que con el pasar de los segundos se volvían más fuertes, moviendo también levemente sus piernas en señal de que quería que lo soltaran Ya suelto del agarre del español, aunque no del todo **- ¡¡Dijiste que sólo querías besarme!!**

**-¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento!, tienes razón, lo lamento -** ya afligido, sabiendo que el otro tenía razón

**-No te disculpes -** en tono seco - **pero… hoy es mi cumpleaños, y todos prepararon una fiesta, dejemos esto para otro día** - ya en ese momento esquivando la mirada del mayor dando a entender que aquellas palabras que salían de si mismo lo avergonzaban

**-Está bien, es una promesa -** besando fugazmente al menor **- tendremos una cita -** ya casi incapaz de mantener oculta la felicidad presente en él, si bien le molestaba tener que terminar con su juego en ese momento, el saber que tendría una continuación, y que había sido Lovino quien lo había sugerido lo hacía olvidar que debía detenerse, sólo por ese momento.

**-Espera un momento, yo nunca mencioné algo sobre una cita, ¡oye! ¡¡Espera!! -** Lanzando las palabras a la habitación ya vacía.

Antonio caminaba alegremente por los pasillos cuando de pronto se topó con un enfadado Arthur que escasamente cubría la humedad de su camisa con el chaleco que también se encontraba empapado, más no transparente **- ¿qué sucede Arthur?** - en un tono amable dando a entender que no era un momento para estar de malas

**-No es nada, sólo indícame donde está el baño, y bueno, ¿me podrías hacer un favor? -** Dándose cuenta que no podía quedarse así el resto del día

**-Si, claro, dime**

**-Podrías decirle a Lovino si puede prestarme algo de ropa, es que lo que sucede es… -** relatando completamente el incidente de la soda y el hecho de que se encontraban jugando **- …y eso es lo que pasó**

**-Creo que mejor no entro a molestar a Lovino - **sonriendo para sus adentros al recordar como había dejado de molesto al italiano al fingir no oírle **- mejor vamos a la habitación de Feliciano, el no tendrá problema si sacas algo de ropa, ven yo te llevo - **se dispuso a empujar por la espalda a un correcto Arthur, el cual encontraba horrible entrar en la habitación de alguien sin pedir permiso **– vamos, vamos, de seguro que no pasará nada, además lo necesitas, no puedes andar así por la casa.**

**-Si, tienes razón -** ya convencido por las palabras del español - supongo que debe ser ésta - indicó una puerta que en su puerta un letrero indicaba "Ita-chan", regalo de Hungría el año anterior.

-Si, pasa

**-Pero que… -** ambos se quedaron perplejos al observar el orden en aquella habitación, si bien Feliciano era todo un desastre, su cuarto se encontraba perfectamente en orden. Se acercaron para adentrarse un poco, en lo que una nota llamó la atención del inglés **- "Ita-chan, deberías asear más seguido tu cuarto, ésta es la última vez que vengo a arreglarlo por ti. Con cariño Elizaveta" Vaya si lo miman mucho -** indicó acercándole la nota al castaño

**-Así es, pero mejor enfoquémonos en lo que veníamos a buscar, además señorito, ¿no fue usted el que indicó que era malo meterse en propiedad ajena? -** Mofándose del inglés por no escuchar el mismo sus palabras

**-Si, bueno, pero tu saca la ropa, no vaya a ser que luego me echen la culpa por romper algo**

**-Por eso no te preocupes, de una u otra manera tu eres mi cómplice -** acercándose al ropero, para luego abrir una de sus puertas, de la cual, desde lo alto una caja mal ubicada calló golpeando su cabeza

**-Antonio ¿estás bien? -** Preguntaba algo asustado el inglés que ya se había quitado la camisa tirándola por algún lugar de la habitación en cuanto vio a un inconciente España tirado en el piso **- Oye, vamos despierta, no es momento para dormir, ¿Qué hago?, le pondré una almohada, por ahora quiero ver que tiene esa caja -** era algo pequeña aunque de un tono rosado que cegaría a cualquiera, que tanto podía tener dentro para que pesara tanto. Una vez Arthur sentado en el piso se dedicó a inspeccionar el contenido oculto de aquello que Italia guardaba tan alto** - P—pero… ¿qué es esto? - **muy asombrado al observar que el preciado tesoro de Veneciano no eran otra cosa que muchas fotografías y algunas postales, en las cuales gran cantidad eran enviadas desde Alemania. Algunas fotografías en la playa, y algunas otras en grandes edificios, pero la que más llamaron la atención del rubio, hasta el punto de sonrojarse, había sido una postal nunca enviada con dirección hacia Alemania. En aquella imagen se divisaba a un Feliciano adornando su figura con un vestido al más lindo estilo lolita en una pose muy sugerente, la cual ni en sueños se habría imaginado. Tal fue el calor y el desconcierto que en ese instante rodeaba a Arthur que sólo pudo dejar la caja a un lado ya cerrada, mientras que en su mente no había nada, se había quedado viendo el vacío con el rubor hasta las orejas. (N. de A.: la foto la sacó Kiku, esperando que Feliciano se decidiera a mandarla… yo aceptaría con gusto esa fotito)

Caminando entre los pasillos de aquella casa, inspeccionaba cada cuarto, si bien era muy orgulloso para admitir que había sido su culpa y debía disculparse, por lo menos debía ver como se encontraba, si bien iba llegando a la última puerta perdiendo toda esperanza, observo como ésta se encontraba algo abierta, era la habitación de Feliciano, pero éste se encontraba jugando, no dudo un momento y entró para observar a un Antonio aturdido y desmayado por un golpe tendido en el piso, mientras que al otro lado más bien en una esquina el chico que tanto buscaba yacía sentado en el piso sin camisa, estático, sin dar señal de vida mientras que el sonrojo seguía esparciéndose en su rostro

**-¿Qué pasó aquí? -** Si bien terminó de analizar la situación, la conclusión a la que había llegado era en extremo precipitada y equivocada, por lo que solo atinó a tomar al pobre español que no despertaba aún del lindo sueño que estaba teniendo, involucrando salsa de tomates y a un lindo Lovino. Lo zarandeó muchas veces sin lograr nada, por lo cual lo golpeó un par de veces, logrando que así despertara. Algo exaltado y dejando volar su imaginación Alfred no podía quedarse viendo la cara que muchas veces le había parecido tan inocente, y que ahora quería golpear con muchas fuerzas **- ¡maldito! ¡¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Arthur?!**

Ya habiendo salido de aquel lindo sueño, sin saber que decir, el español posó su mirada recorriendo el cuarto, recordando lo que había ocurrido, llevándose así una mano a la cabeza, al tiempo que gritaba, pues el golpe que había recibido le habría dejado una muy fea herida.

Una vez fuera del shock por obra del grito que Antonio había dado, observo a Alfred el cual de manera rápida se acercaba a su persona, abrigándolo con su chaqueta, dándole así a conocer que aún se encontraba sentado en el piso venteando su cuerpo, mostrando así más de lo que quisiera.

Una vez que dejó de quejarse por enseñar más de su reservado cuerpo, Arthur miró una vez más a Alfred, el cual ésta vez se encontraba abalanzado sobre Antonio, a punto de golpearlo **- ¡¡Alfred detente!! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!**

**-¡¡Eso mismo te tendría que preguntar yo a ti!! ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos solos?... además, ¡¡mira cómo estás!!**

**-¡¡¡P—pero ¿qué estás pensando idiota?!!! ¡¡Lo entiendes todo mal!! - **Ya empezando a calmarse, Arthur meditó acerca de la situación, y no puedo evitar competir con un tomate por lo colorado que se encontraba, sin duda la situación que Alfred observaba daba para entenderlo todo mal.

**-¿Qué es lo que puedo estar pensando mal?, el idiota ese golpeado, tu en el piso sonrojado y encima sin camisa**

**-Pues claro que estoy sin camisa, ya que cierto idiota me tiró encima una gaseosa, y el bueno de Antonio sólo me estaba ayudando a buscar algo que ponerme, por eso estamos en ésta habitación.**

**-Y… si es así… ¿por qué están en el piso? Y aún más importante ¿por qué estás rojo?**

**-Yo bueno, es que cuando Antonio abrió el armario le cayeron algunas cosas encima y se desmayó, y yo este, lo que pasó es que…**

**-Lo que pasó Alfred fue que abrió la caja de secretos de Veneciano y se sorprendió mucho, eso es todo -** ya incorporándose completamente ante la discusión o más bien interrogatorio que mantenían el ojiverde y el americano.

**-¿Y dónde están esos secretos?, yo quiero ver**

**-No son aptos para alguien de tu edad, mejor será que esperes mucho tiempo antes de imaginar siquiera ver algo como eso.**

**-Pero… -** antes de que terminara, una mirada fulminante por parte del ojiverde calló lo que estaba próximo a decir, si bien era más pequeño en estatura, bien sabía que tenía un carácter del demonio.

**-Bueno, ¿podrían salir por favor? Necesito cambiarme**

**-Claro, aquí te dejo la ropa Arthur, espero que sea de tu talla.**

**-Si, gracias -** al oír cerrarse la puerta el ojiverde con rapidez se dedico a despojarse de aquella chaqueta que tan bien se le veía a aquella persona, pero que sin embargo en él mismo era un desastre.

Una vez retirada la prenda no pudo evitar acercarla a su rostro, aquella chaqueta se encontraba bañada en aquel aroma que despedía aquel causante de muchas de sus desgracias y sus enojos, pero que sin embargo a pesar de esto, también era esa persona, y sólo él quien podía sacarle una sonrisa sincera, sin duda quería hundirse en esa fragancia imaginándose que fuese su querido Alfred.

**-Como quisiese que volvieras junto a mi** - expresando éstas palabras sintió un leve abrazo desde atrás, sabiendo de quien se trataba, no quería que él hubiera escuchado esas palabras, pero esa idea no podía ser cierta, sólo dos personas lo abrazaban de esa manera.

**-Pero si aquí estoy… contigo** - con un tono de voz meloso, Alfred susurraba en el cuello de Arthur.

Sin duda la idea de Arthur de desear por vez primera que fuese Francis quien lo abrazara, y lo sostuviera de esa manera había quedado en el olvido.

* * *

Gomen (Moekko pidiendo perdón de rodillas) tenía éste capítulo escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero es que tenía que corregirlo y ésta semana no he tenido tiempo para nada, lo que es NADA!! Bueno… por lo menos mis esfuerzos estudiando han sido recompensados y mi primera nota en la Universidad ha sido muy linda~ y no un asco..

Éste es el fin del capítulo número tres, porfis dejen reviews, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi TT^TT ¿quieren que lo deje hasta aquí o que siga? Díganme para hacerme un tiempito y escribir…


	4. ¡Encuéntrame!

Gracias a todas las lindas personitas que dejaron Reviews, y también a las personitas que no lo hicieron, pero que se han dado el tiempo de leer éstas falacias… a pesar de que no actualizo nunca…

Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece para nada (ya quisiera yo), es creación de Hidekazu Himaruya – sama (bien que si fuesen míos la historia sería más "explícita" cof*ya-o-i cof* e incluiría a toda Latinoamérica *yaaaaaaay**)

Nota: Éste cap. Va dedicado a todas las personitas que pidieron más AlfredxArthur (ustedes son amor)

Cap. IV: **"Encuéntrame"**

**-Pero si aquí estoy… contigo** - con un tono de voz meloso, Alfred susurraba en el cuello de Arthur.

**-¿qué haces tú aquí? **– asustado por la presencia de Alfred en la habitación, Arthur sólo se da vuelta, quedando muy cerca de aquel que había logrado sacarle más de un suspiro.

**-Vine para ver si necesitabas algo, y por lo que veo, si que necesitas algo – **al oír éstas palabras, grande fue la sorpresa de Arthur, al sentir como las cálidas manos del ojiazul apartaban la chaqueta que le pertenecía, deslizándose delicadamente sobre la piel suave del inglés **- … me necesitas a mi**

**-¡imbécil! ¿Quién dice que necesito de ti? – **ya molesto por el tono altivo y desafiante que expresaban las palabras de Alfred – **ya déjate de tonterías**

**-Tu mismo lo has dicho – **diciendo esto USA se acercó más al delicado cuerpo de UK, rodeándolo por completo, llevando una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del ojiverde para así poder divisar aquel rostro que tanto se rehusaba mirarle de frente **– sólo repito tus palabras… vamos, deja de hacerte el fuerte**

**-¿quién te crees que eres? **– Enfurecido ya por las acciones del ojiazul, aunque más que por esto, por la reacción tan entregada y sumisa que estaba entregándole – **déjame en paz, ya tengo suficiente de ti**

**-¡Arthur ya basta! – **alzando sus palabras para asegurarse de ser oído, hablaba en tono serio, dejando de lado todo aquel juego que antes habría comenzado para enfadar al inglés. Por lo que adelantándose a la segura respuesta que provendría del inglés, lo acerco, uniéndose ambos en un tibio beso que no duro mucho, pues las lágrimas que caían desde los verdes ojos de Inglaterra interrumpieron instantáneamente aquel momento que si bien, el mismo decía no creer en esas cosas, era mágico **– Arthur… ¿qué sucede?**

**-… - **de los labios del inglés no salía palabra alguna, por lo que Alfred se alarmó, no era nada normal que el de ojos verdes se comportase de esa manera, hasta que, el sonido volvió a expresarse, ésta vez de manera dolida **- Eres un maldito imbécil, ¿cómo te atreves? – **las lágrimas seguían cayendo, rodeando y haciendo más visible la angustia y el dolor que tantos años lo había acompañado, y que ya no podía disimular, haciendo que sin más sus esfuerzos por querer esconder todo aquello desapareciera, aferrándose fuertemente a la persona que tenía en frente, la persona a la que tanto había amado, y que aún seguía amando.

Arthur agachaba la vista para llorar desconsoladamente como tantas veces lo había querido hacer, más su orgullo no le dejaba, no frente a él, mientras que por su parte Alfred, casi estático, lo abrazaba, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza del más pequeño, acariciando sutilmente los cabellos de éste, como así muchas veces habría ocurrido en el pasado, cuando Inglaterra era grande para él, protegiéndolo siempre, como su más valiosa posesión.

**-Los papeles se han invertido – **con una risilla un tanto melancólica al recordar tales cosas, mientras que Arthur lo observaba con sus ojos aún húmedos.

**-Tienes razón – **ya dejando sus lágrimas como sólo un rastro salado recorriendo su rostro, ya no significando más que eso, empezó a reír, señalando así que pararía y dejaría su tristeza de lado, al igual que sus recuerdos del pasado que tanto le atormentaban.

**-…Arthur… - **decía Alfred casi en un suspiro al pensar lo que luego diría, ya era el tiempo de hacerlo **- ya es momento para dejar de lado el pasado de una vez, sólo te haces daño y no es justo, si bien una vez te dejé, no lo haría nunca más, por eso déjame llevar ésta carga contigo – **mientras lo abrazaba con delicadeza y posesión, no queriendo que se escapara de sus brazos **- Arthur yo… - **más antes de seguir hablando, el mencionado empezó a expresar sus propias palabras

**-No digas más, por favor, no es necesario. Si bien todo aquello es parte del pasado, no lo puedo olvidar, nunca podre olvidarlo, ¿sabes por qué? – **esperando a que el otro respondiese, aunque en el fondo sabía que las siguientes palabras que salieran de su boca, no podían ser predichas con facilidad por su acompañante.

**-…**

**-Porque en cada recuerdo por muy doloroso que sea, te encuentras tu, y tan sólo saber que tendré que dejar algo de ti para apagar mi dolor… no lo soportaría, prefiero seguir sufriendo – **con calma y parsimonia, Arthur expresaba éstas palabras, mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de aquel que dejaba caer una lágrima solitaria.

**-…**

**-oye ¿no era acaso que los héroes no lloraban? **– con intenciones de alegrar a su "amigo", Arthur besó la mejilla que minutos antes había secado

**-Inglaterra…tu…**

**-Bueno yo… jajajaja, bueno, bueno, mejor sal para que de una vez me pueda cambiar ¿está bien? –** dándose vuelta para esconder el leve sonrojo que sentía se alojaba en ese momento en sus mejillas

Ya empujando a Alfred hasta la puerta, el inglés caminó rápidamente dando la espalda al menor.

**-…**

**-cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, no quiero resfriarme por culpa de… - **Sin terminar de decir esto último se quedo estático al oír la voz de Alfred rellenando el espacio, resonando en cada una de las paredes de aquella habitación

**-Arthur, yo te amo – **seguro de sus palabras como nunca lo estuvo, denotando seriedad en su tono de voz, pues si bien era joven para muchas cosas, no lo era para ésta, no quería serlo, quería ser valiente, quería ser un héroe al expresar su amor a la persona que más quería **– siempre pienso en ti, por favor no permitas que te deje otra vez, por favor haz que todo éste tiempo en el que pensé en ti… en nosotros… valga la pena.**

**-Alfred – **susurrando por lo bajo, como si con sólo decir el nombre de aquella persona le quitara todo el aire, llevándose con éste su alma.

**-Let me be with you Arthur… i love you – **al terminar de decir éstas palabras en un tono lastimero, Alfred salió sin más de la habitación, había logrado su cometido, y podía sentirse tranquilo después de tantos años.

**-Yo… -** un conmocionado Arthur apenas y reaccionando por las palabras propinadas por el menor se encontraba casi ausente, las palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza buscando algo que indicara que eso era sólo obra de una jugarreta de su mente, pero sin encontrar nada ahí, dio por sentado que aquellas palabras eran completamente verídicas.

En la puerta de la habitación, apoyando su cuerpo en ésta se encontraba un alegre pero lloroso ojiazul, su porte heroico impedía que le viesen llorar, más aún así allí se encontraba mirando el techo, dejando caer sus lágrimas, ya había hecho todo lo posible para captar la atención de quien amaba, ahora sólo contaba con la esperanza de que su mensaje fuera oído con claridad.

A unos pasos de donde se encontraba Alfred, Kiku utilizando su video cámara grababa todo lo que tenía al alcance como si de un reportaje se tratara, esto hasta que vio como el estadounidense se dio cuenta de su presencia, marchándose rápidamente del lugar con la cabeza gacha sin permitir ver ni un poco de su lastimero rostro.

Dentro de la habitación Arthur discutía consigo mismo, su garganta se encontraba hecha un nudo y sentía que la alegría le desbordaba, pero no la podía expresar con palabras, ya que todo registro en su mente se había borrado, haciendo que sólo Alfred cupiera en sus pensamientos, más una de sus hadas apareció para indicarle que tan triste había visto a su amado, por lo que solo en cosa de segundos se dispuso a pararse de la cama en la que minutos antes se hubiese sentado por la sorpresa, vistiéndose apresuradamente, encaminándose con rapidez en su búsqueda, pero una vez fuera, cuando llegó ahí se encontró de frente con Kiku.

**-Arthur-san, ¿usted sabe que le ocurrió a Alfred-san?**

**-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso lo viste? ¿Hacia dónde se fue? Por favor dime –** algo alterado ante la pregunta que le hiciera el japonés, sin duda esas palabras llenas de preocupación por parte del pelinegro no le indicaban nada bueno.

**-se fue muy rápido, no sé a dónde habrá ido……**

**-Gracias –** apenas terminando de decir éstas palabras se fue corriendo en búsqueda de a quien tanto le debía, tenía que responsabilizarse de sus propios sentimientos.

**//**Un rato después**//**

Ya había recorrido casi completamente el hogar de los italianos, aún así no encontraba a quien buscaba.

**-Alfred… ¿dónde te encuentras? –** Mencionaba ya bastante afligido, cuando de pronto desde el techo escuchó un crujido **– eso es –** como si una idea le hubiese caído de golpe.

Sobre el tejado como ausente, Alfred observaba el bello paisaje italiano, mientras que el viento lo rodeaba con un aura de paz.

**-… -** ¿_por qué no vienes a buscarme? Dijiste que me necesitabas –_ pensaba con algo de angustia al pensar que Arthur en realidad no le quería, rompiendo todas sus ilusiones de una vez, más antes de entrar nuevamente por la pequeña ventana del ático, el ruido de ésta abriéndose le sorprendió.

**-Así que aquí estabas –** mencionaba Arthur con un leve aire de superioridad, como si se tratase de un juego que él ya tenía ganado.

**-…**

En silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna Alfred se quedó estático, viendo como la delgada figura de Arthur atravesaba aquel umbral de vidrio para acercarse a él, haciendo que reaccionara cuando a dos pasos de llegar a él se detuviera, invitándolo a levantarse de aquel lugar donde había permanecido sentado.

Lanzándose hacia los brazos del ojiazul, el inglés lo besó intensamente, provocando en aquel que recibía todo ese cariño en un comienzo algo de sorpresa, para luego pasar a algo tierno, sólo de ellos.

Ya sin preocuparse por el futuro o el pasado ahí se encontraban ambos juntos una vez más, pero ésta vez era algo diferente, ya no sólo era el cariño de hermanos que se tenían tantos años antes, ahora era algo romántico que provenía directamente de sus emociones, un amor que harían que valiera mientras durara.

Separándose una vez ya por falta de aire, ambos se miraron con ternura, indicando que ese era el comienzo de una alianza sólo entre ellos dos.

**-¿y? –** preguntaba algo avergonzado el inglés por su acto tan poco educado, pero más por la manera tan entusiasta en la que le había gustado hacerlo

**-discúlpame por derramar la bebida sobre ti... oye… Arthur… ¿y el juego? – **con un tono interrogante, sin duda se habían olvidado completamente de ese insignificante detalle **- ¿quién habrá ganado? –** ahora algo más pensativo, cambiando a una mueca que señalaba molestia **– ¡¡yo soy el héroe!!, ¡¡yo debería ganar!! – **ésta vez gritando de manera chillona

**-vamos, bajemos de aquí, antes de que nos caigamos – **hablaba Arthur en un tono maduro, completamente en contraste al de su ahora amante.

**-¡pero Arthur¡ - **reclamando igual que un niño pequeño ante tal situación, poniéndose un dedo sobre la boca para acentuar aquella actitud tan infantil.

**-ya Alfred **– a modo de consuelo para el menor, indicaba las palabras de manera muy delicada, sabiendo que si no decía lo correcto lo más probable era que el ojiazul empezara a gritar una vez más – **mira que éste ha sido nuestro propio juego del escondite, y aunque yo te haya encontrado, para mi tu eres el único ganador – **diciendo esto de manera dulce, mientras que posaba una de sus delicadas manos en el pecho del otro, para así hacerle entender de una vez que en esos momentos sus palabras eran ciertas.

**-bien… –** sonrojado a más no poder decidió dejar de oponer resistencia y junto con el inglés bajar de ese sitio que ahora que observaban bien, causaba bastante vértigo, no sin antes besarse por última vez.

¡Perdón!, ¡¡perdón!!, ¡¡¡perdón!!!, en serio lo lamento, soy una mala escritora, me quedó muy OoC, además de qe a pesar de que tenía esto escrito desde una semana después de subir el anterior cap. No lo había hecho… ¡¡¡soy una mala persona!!!

Bueno… no me maten por favor!!! Yo también estudio, y pos pasármela leyendo fics y mangas, y haciendo fanarts creo que me heché un ramo en la U… aunque me siento orgullosa… todo sea por el yaoi!!

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios (eso es lo único que me anima para escribir ésta *horripilantosidad*) buenos o malos igual cuentan, si quieren amenácenme, pero por Roma!! Escríbanme algo!! * Moe medio desesperada, por favor no hagan que se ponga en "desesperate mode On"*


End file.
